In the case of audio signal transmission via cables, no part of the audio track will improve the quality of the signal (with the exception of some DSP tools, though it is a moot point anyway). The signal is only as good as the weakest element of the audio track.
Cables can be generally divided into unbalanced (instrumental—one wire in the screen) and balanced (i.e. microphone, one-two wires in the screen).
Lots of myths have been built around cables. There is no doubt, however, that each cable leading an analog signal of a music character affects the sound. This effect is even greater, the greater the length of the cable. In addition to the sound also usability is important: flexibility, mechanical strength and resistance to interference.
A cable runs under various conditions, so it is also important how it behaves at low temperatures. Internal insulation resistance to high temperature accompanying soldering plugs is significant, as poor material insulating signal cable from the screen is often a common cause of short circuits in cables.
Flexibility of a cable is achieved by the use of suitable insulating materials and signal cables made of a cord (wires twisted together). From the sound point of view, a cord sounds a bit worse than a single cable, but provides a much greater resistance to bending and twisting. Guitar cables are made from cords containing smaller quantities of wires than the balanced cable wires. That is why guitar cables have a thicker coating and a stiffer inner insulation than microphone cables. In addition, in modern guitar cables, double, or even triple shielding of signal cable is used more and more often. Beside the standard braid, conductive plastic screens are widely used.
The use of these materials allowed the reduction of the microphonics, i.e. rustling and crackling accompanying cable movement. Microphone cables, due to their more complicated construction, are typically less resistant to microphonics than guitar cables. Another thing is that microphone cables work with the sources and signal receivers with significantly lower impedance than is the case for a guitar. Cable microphonics, therefore, is here less important here, although not without significance.
Also, when connecting audio system components or home theater system or a specialized research equipment, which requires accurate parameters of signal transmission that affect the final result of measurement, appropriate interconnects are needed.
Some standards plugs are geographically limited. For example, Scart plugs are used only in Europe. Especially in video connections there is a large variety of signal transmission standards and types of connections.
In the case of a high frequency digital signal, silver plating is used to reduce the resistance. At high frequencies, it is very difficult to keep the signal within the cable because the cables are designed in a special way so that the signal flow is as easy as possible.
In the case of digital connections, important features of digital cables are both high rate of propagation as well as correct and stable impedance (Z).
In analog interconnects, low capacitance (C) is of very high importance.
Graphene G has all the properties corresponding to the requirements of the production of nanocomposite material for manufacturing a signal wire including:                very good conduction of heat and electricity—the measured thermal conductivity is from 4840±440 to 5300±480 W/mK (as compared to, for example, silver—429 W/mK);        low resistivity;        very high mobility of electrons at room temperature—assuming phonons scattering only: μ≈200 000 cm2/Vs (as compared to, for example, silicone—1500 cm2/Vs, gallium arsenide—8500 cm2/Vs);        flow velocity of electrons, amounting to 1/300 the speed of light, allowing for the study of the relativistic effects of electron moving in the conductor;        one atom thick layer absorbing 2.3% of white light (πα exactly, where α is the fine structure constant);        tensile strength of 130 GPa, compared to approx. 0.4 GPa for structural steel or Kevlar.        
One of the most interesting features of graphene, which distinguishes it from the semiconductor, is zero energy gap, which means that it is sufficient to provide the trapped electrons in atoms with very little energy to get them into the conduction band and allow the flow of current.
Application of a suitable substrate and/or the doping of graphene help prevent scattering of electrons (which occurs for example when using a conventional substrate made of silicon oxide), and accordingly shorten the response time to changes in the external electron electromagnetic field.
Graphene, despite the thickness corresponding to only one layer of carbon atoms, is capable of very strong absorption of electromagnetic radiation in the broad range of wavelengths—particularly in the far infrared and terahertz spectrum. It is worth noting that to achieve the same degree of absorption of radiation by means of conventional materials, the thickness would have to correspond to the thickness of at least a thousand atomic layers. Such a high degree of absorption of electromagnetic radiation by graphene is the result of its unique electronic properties as a consequence of very fast-moving electrons that behave like relativistic Dirac particles with almost zero rest mass.
It is possible that graphene has the remarkable property that is called chiral superconductivity. It is superconductivity, which works only in one direction, so the flow of electricity would take place to one side without resistance, and would meet resistance flowing to the other. Chiral superconductivity interferes with T parity, so it can be used, for example, in quantum computers.
The method of making graphene chiral superconductor is known; it will demonstrate this type of property after doping.
Graphene is a very good semiconductor, electrons move very freely in it, but this freedom is dependent on the direction of the electron relative to the hexagonal grid, which carbon atoms make up. Doping graphene as other semiconductors are doped, you can give it the properties of a superconductor. Like other materials, superconductivity appears in graphene at low temperatures, but it works in a different way. Typically, low temperatures cause the vibrations of a crystal lattice and make electrons interact with each other to form Cooper pairs. They are the carriers of current in superconductors. The research shows that the structure of graphene and the differences occurring in the flow of electrons enable the formation of superconductivity even without the presence of phenomena typical for other materials. The interaction between the electrons causes the excitation of the crystal lattice in such a way that the vibrations do not propagate similarly to waves created after throwing a stone in the water, but resemble the petals of a flower, radiating from the center. The properties of these vibrations are closely linked to the direction of propagation, which means that they are chiral and superconducting properties will be recognized in one direction but not the opposite.
In the prior art there is a solution (CN 103 739 929 A, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety) for the composition of the external power cable protective material, said protective material comprising a graphene uniformly dispersed in the copolymer of ethylene and vinyl acetate, in order to reduce the volume resistivity. The solution is applicable to high voltage cable insulation. The disadvantage of such solutions is that graphene is present as an addition to the main protective material—polyolefins, which reduces the conductive properties of a cable. Such cable cannot be used as a signal means or data transmission means.
The publication CN 103123830 A (hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety) discloses a layered material, wherein the graphene is “located” between the insulating and conductive material in the form of a two-dimensional monatomic or polyatomic structured layer. The insulating material proposed is polyethylene, polyvinyl chloride, etc. And the conductive material proposed is copper, aluminum, silver or gold.
According to the publication CN 103123830 A, the layered material is to be wound into a roll in order to obtain the desired effect, then one, two or more such rolls placed in a rubber tube to obtain cable for high voltages. The disadvantage of this is the use of precious metals as a conductive material which increases the cost of the production of cables as well as the necessity of rolling the roll, which is not convenient for the production of such cables and causes additional costs. The power cable known from CN 103123830 A is also not suitable as a signal cable for connecting audio, video or measurement devices.